dragonballfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Aaron
Aaron is a Namekian-Saiyan hybrid, who was trained by his father on a far-off world. His parents were truly in love but could not mate due to Namekians reproducing asexually. So his parents took DNA from both of them and created him in a cloning tank for nine months. Due to his father being Namekian he was a healer type, and due to has mother being Saiyan, he had fighting spirit coursing through his veins. His parents never told him that he was a clone because they didn't want him to think he was different. His master, Goten Jr., figured it out though because he knew Namekians could only reproduce asexually. He is the husband of Fasha, the father of Nail Jr., and the best friend of Hunku. Personality As a young boy he loves to fight but is terrified of just about everything until being trained by his father. When older he loves to train and fight. He takes every fight seriously whether it is challenging or not. Biography For fourteen years he is trained by his father on a far-off planet. That is where he obtained Super Saiyan at the age of four. And later on, he obtained Super Saiyan 2 and 3. He then went to Earth to find new foes and challenges to face. That is where he finds a new master and friend. He trained for three years and while training he met a beautiful young woman who agreed to train with them. She later ended up becoming his girlfriend and wife. After training, he entered the world martial arts tournament where he faced off against his best friend Hunku in the final round and won. The New Threat Two years after the tournament, thousands of attack balls landed on Earth with their leader General Blast whose negetive energy could destroy the Earth. With his new Super Saiyan 4 form, Aaron easily dominated the threat. When warned of the new threat from General Blast, he knew he had to train. He then trained in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber for one day (one year in the time chamber). While training, he reached his Super Saiyan 5 form and easily dominated the new threat to Earth. 2 Years Later Aaron left Earth to find new foes, but promised that he will return because that is where his life is. Upon leaving, he didn't know his wife was carrying his son. He found two new foes: King Buu and King Broly (who he unknowingly left alive). When he returned to Earth, he found out that he had a child and knew that was where he wanted to stay for the rest of his life. Fatherhood When he returned from his year long journey into space, he found he had a son. He worked hard to train his son, in his son's early life, because then he would someday be a great warrior. Though he may be constantly training, he still finds time to be with the other members of his family. 5 Years Later Five years after returning from space and discovering he had son, he now stays on Earth. Things are peaceful until the day when King Broly comes to take revenge on Aaron for almost killing him. When he gets there, he finds out that Aaron has a family. So Broly decides to kill his family to mentally harm him. Aaron arrives at home to find Broly's pod; and he then sees that Broly is about to kill his family. In fury and rage, he quickly tranforms into a Super Saiyan 5 to knock Broly aside. Broly is caught off-guard, so he is easily knocked aside. When he sees it is Aaron, he quickly transforms into a Legendary Super Saiyan 3. They battle it out, but Broly has the upper hand. This was due to the near death experience, so he had received a large zenkai. He thinks Aaron is down for the count after his Fake Kamikaze Attack, and then being badly beaten up before and after their previous battle attack, Broly goes to kill his his family, knowing that Aaron cannot stop him. When Broly is about to kill his family, Aaron shoots up out of nowhere in his regular form, and in a uncontrollable state of rage, he somehow manages to defeat Broly, who was practically unharmed from their battle. He then uses a kiokamekenhame100xha to send Broly into the sun. After the battle with Broly, his house was just about destroyed so he has to rebuild. It does not take him long because he just transforms into a Super Saiyan and uses his super speed and strength to fix the house quickly. Death Two years after the events of King Broly, he has still not died and has since been training. The new threat from before attacks Aaron's family at his home in the middle of the day. The new threat first finds Fasha and kills her with little efffort. Aaron senses the disturbance off ki and rushes home to find Fasha dead. He falls to his knees, screaming at the top of his lungs, and turns into a Super Saiyan 5. This nearly tears apart the whole city. The New Threat walks into where Aaron was, smiling. Aaron, figuring it was him who killed his wife, rushes at the new threat. The new threat quickly dodges the attack as Aaron's form was sloppy from anger. The new threat then starts beating Aaron to a pulp. Aaron, guessing he cannot win, uses a Fake Kamikaze Attack. But being in a fury of rage causes him to mess up and use a Real Kamikaze Attack, which kills himself along with the the new threat. Tranformations *Great Ape *Super Saiyan *Super Saiyan 2 *Super Saiyan 3 *Golden Great Ape *Super Saiyan 4 *Super Saiyan 5 Abilities *Flight - he learned this at the age of two *Kamehameha - he learned this while training with Goten jr. *kiokamekenhamex20ha-used this while facing off against Gerneral Blast *kioken-learned in hyperbolic tme chamber *regeneration-the ablity to regenerate body parts *zenkia-ablilty to grow stronger after defeat *fake kamikaze attack-an attack where the user takes all their enegy and blows it out of their body it may take a few seconds to recover though Category:Characters who can fly Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Saiyans Category:Namekians Category:Namekian Warriors Category:Transformation users Category:Character in Dragon Ball Z New Age Category:Super Saiyans Category:Saiyan Hybrids Category:SuperSaiyanKrillin Category:Males Category:Heroes Category:Characters with ki